


The Arrival

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossing from one universe into another, Human turned Galra, reactions to au situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Season 8 version of the Paladins and Atlas crew arrive in the Transformation Universe





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is part of the second divergence from Transformation. I really wanted to do a story involving the Season 8 versions of the Paladins interacting with the Transformation universe versions.

The Arrival

The ship bucked and he saw Lance crash into Keith and the two of them go tumbling down. They’d been on the way to attempt to confront Haggar and then suddenly the teledaav had gone strange and they ended up in this weird tunnel. “Does anyone have any idea what is happening?”

“No but whatever it is, is very bad,” Sam Holt yelled from where he was working. “Their is strange energy is coming from the Infinite Mass Crystal but we have no idea what is causing it or where we are going?” He glanced at Slav to see he’d squeezed his eyes shut and was doing his best to strangle the poor soul who’d been closest to him by wrapping around them.

Then just as quickly as it began the tunnel ended and the Atlas reentered normal space. “Get a fix on our position where are we?” He ordered and the crew didn’t hesitate and soon a familiar sight was on screen. “That’s Jupiter we are back in our own solar system.”

“Shiro… I mean Captain you need to hear this,” Curtis said fear in his voice. He put the audio on the speakers and they all heard it celebrations of Earth defeating the Galra with the help of the Voltron coalition. He saw Slav had gotten down from the poor sod he climbed on to begin frantically typing at his work station. 

“Have we gone back in time to when we beat the Galra?” Pidge asked looking around. “I mean is time travel even possible?” No one had an answer for Pidge but then a transmission came through that made them all stop and take notice.

“Shiro there was a strange burst of energy form the area where that crystal that used to be the first castle of Lions exploded since your up there go check it out for us,” Pidge’s voice said over the speakers.

“Maybe we should move the ship and hide,” Hunk said but before they could do anything the Black lion appeared in front of them. “Or not.” The Black Lion backed off slightly from them and just sat there in front of them.

“We must be in an alternate reality,” Pidge said looking at the screen. “You never flew the Black lion on Earth it was only ever Keith.” He figured Pidge was right but it was still a gut punch to think there was a version of him in there that could still fly black.

“We haven’t just gone to an alternate reality but into the past of an alternate reality,” Slav said loudly. “The stellar maps show that it has only been a few months in this universe since Voltron vanished in ours.”

“Then maybe that’s the clone and not really Shiro,” Lance said looking at it. “And does anyone else think it’s weird that he hasn’t tried talking to us yet?” He glanced over at Curtis who was staring at the console.

“Whoever, is in there is talking to someone but they’ve switched to a stronger encryption I can’t hear what they are saying.” Curtis’ fingers began to dance over the controls. “I can’t break it but there’s definitely a lot of back and fourth.”

“Then we’ll have to break the ice put me through,” he said and waited until Curtis gave him the signal. “This is Captain Shirogane of the IGF Atlas to the pilot of the black lion we have some how been pulled into your universe from our own.” He paused briefly, “we are not here to cause trouble but we could use help figuring out how we got here and how to get back home.”

“This is Takeshi Shirogane Paladin of Voltron,” his own voice came back. “You’ve got your universe’s lions on board so I need to ask is your black lion reacting badly to our presence outside.” He glanced down at Keith.

“No, our lions are fine is yours?” Keith said. He wished the other him would switch on a video feed but he supposed he could understand not wanting to see a double of himself. The other him took his time responding and he could tell everyone was getting nervous.

“Yes, there is something on your ship our black lion really doesn’t like,” The other him said eventually. “I thought it was a second black lion appearing but I think it might be you the other me I mean.” He glance around to see everyone else looked as confused as he felt. “Look is there any danger if I come on board I think it’ll be easier to talk face to face if I don’t have to deal with Black’s grumbling in my ear.”

“There is no danger,” Slav said speaking up. “I have run all the variables and there is no danger in counterparts interacting.” He wasn’t sure he wanted the other version of him on the ship but it would be easier to talk face to face.

“We’ll guide you to landing bay seven it is currently empty,” He said after a moment looking at the lion on the screen. “Myself and our universe's paladins of Voltron will meet you there.” He still felt uneasy about this but they kind of had to.

“That’s fine but just a heads up I recently went through some changes to my appearance so it might shock you,” the other him said and he shared an odd glance with the others. He glanced at Curtis who had already begun sending landing instructions.

“Sam you have the bridge, Paladins with me,” he headed off the bridge with the others following him. “What do you suppose the other me means by changed appearance?” He didn’t think it was the same changes he went through unless his other self was just extremely vain.

“Maybe he’s just really freaked out by the gray hair,” Lance said which earned him an elbow from Keith. “That was just a joke Keith, but seriously we don’t know if this Shiro ever got put into his clone’s body he could still be in the original and something happened to it.” 

“Or he could even be the clone,” Pidge said after a moment. “We don’t know anything about this universe so we should be very careful about what we reveal.” That was something everyone quickly agreed to. They made it to the landing bay to see guards already stationed there. Sam had moved fast and he was glad because he’d been so shocked by all this he hadn’t issued the order.

He reached over and turned on the panel to view the inside of the docking bay. He watched as the lion entered and then immediately set up a barrier. He saw the other him climb out and beat on the roof of the Lion so it lowered the barrier and let him down. He had only walked a few feet away form it when the barrier went back up. He hit the door release and stepped in followed by the Paladins. He saw the other him standing with his back to them looking up at the lion. “Just so you know I’ve got an open comlink to my team so no one gets jumpy about me being out of contact.”

“That’s fair we have the same with our bridge crew,” He looked up at the lion and noticed it was staring at him but it didn’t feel friendly. “It seems your right I’m what your lion doesn’t like,” he felt incredibly uneasy wondering if this lion was reacting to whatever had made the black lion reject him as its paladin.

“Yeah no idea why,” he turned around and reached up to his helmet. “Let’s get the big shock over with right away.”He pulled off his helmet to reveal that he was a Galra version of him. There was no mistaking it was him same face, hair and scar only he was blue and fuzzy. 

“Your Galra!” Several of the Paladins had yelled at once and he saw the other him standing there with a bemused smile and a tail yes a tail that was moving slowly back and fourth. He couldn’t figure out any possible explanation for how the other him became a Galra.

“Well technically half galra,” the other one said after a moment. “It is a long complicated story but my body was destroyed and I needed a new one so when this one was created the black lion made some alterations and I’ve been blue and fuzzy ever since.” He seemed in very good spirits to have been turned into a Galra.

“The black lion did that to you?” Allura said staring up at the lion and then back at him. The Galra Shiro nodded and seemed at ease as they all stared at him. “Do you know why the lion did that to you?” That was a very good question.

“Yes, I do,” he said and then looked over at him. “You’ve gone through some changes too though not as severe.” He noticed the other him was staring at his arm instead of his hair. He nodded but didn’t trust himself to speak. “I have to ask did you by chance kind of die while fighting Zarkon?”

“Yes, the black lion saved me,” the other him nodded knowingly. “So the same thing happened to you?” The Galra version of him nodded. “Did a clone take your place?” Again the Galra him nodded. “But you weren’t put into the clone’s body?”

“No Allura healed him and he helped in the creation of this body,” the Galra him looked back at the black lion. “That probably explains our black’s reaction to you.” He then seemed to catch himself before he said something else. “Anyway we have a lot to discuss if we are going to figure out how you got here and about getting you home.” He hoped they could go home because he didn’t want to be here and forced to think about what all this meant about him and why he couldn’t fly his universe’s black lion.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
